The present invention relates to a protection support system, a protection support server, and a protection terminal, and can be suitably used, for example, for a protection support system, a protection support server, and a protection support terminal that support protection of a person to be protected.
Nowadays, 23% of the Japanese population are elderly people whose age is 65 or higher. It is expected that aging of the population will further proceed and it is estimated that more than 30% of the Japanese population will be elderly people in 2025. One of the major problems of elderly people is that some of them tend to wander around due to dementia, which is becoming a serious social problem as the aging of the population proceeds. A system that supports a search for the elderly people who are wandering around is thus required. As related art, Non-Patent Literature 1 is known, for example.    [Non-Patent Literature 1] Nissha Printing Co., Ltd., “We have started development of a rescue beacon to rescue a person who is wandering around!”, [online], Jul. 30, 2014, [searched on Mar. 23, 2015], Internet <URL:            http://smartphone-ec.net/ibeacon/526.html>        